Currently, a fuser unit is used in an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type and includes a cylindrical fixing film, a heater disposed at an inside of the fixing film, a nip plate arranged to slidingly contact an inner surface of the fixing film and a reflection plate reflecting radiation heat generated from the heater toward the nip plate (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-95540). Specifically, the reflection plate integrally has a central reflection part (first reflection member) extending in a longitudinal direction of the heater and both-end reflection parts (second reflection member) arranged at the outer sides of the central reflection part at longitudinal end portions of the central reflection part. The both-end reflection parts are formed with notched portions to avoid electrodes of the heater in order to suppress the electrodes of the heater from contacting the reflection plate and thus being shorted.